Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Origin
by CurseofGladstone
Summary: Ash is about to leave Altomare but before he goes takes Latias with him. On the trip back to Pallet town a major accident happens. Rated T for potential violance
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of Origin

Not your average Fanfic. Ash+Latias (because I feel like it) Criticism allowed but please give helpful advice and ideas. I plan on doing this as a weekly update.

Ash's P.O.V

"Ash!" a voice yelled behind me. I was on my way to the boat leaving Altomare. I was sad to go and leave Latias after the death of her brother but I had to continue my journey. I turned around at the sudden noise behind me to see Bianca running towards me. She stopped before me trying to catch her breath.

"Ash- I need- to tell you- something!" She was still breathing heavily from the long run.

"what is it?" I questioned. I don't understand what she wanted. Was it her that kissed me a few minutes ago?

"it's Latias" she responded. I don't understand? what about Latias? was she ok? I had to ask.

"what is it is Latias ok!" I panicked a bit. It must be important if she had to come here in person?

"calm down Latias is fine, but..." she trailed off.

"what, what is it?" I was desperate to know.

"Latias... wants to join you on your journey" I was amazed. I knew Latias liked me but not this much!

" Latias wants to join me!" I was happy beyond belief I was glad Latias was willing to join my team. I loved catching a Pokémon and now I would get a Legendary! I was going to be one of the first people ever to catch one!

A thought hit me. Where was Latias? I had to ask

"where is Latias?" She must be around here somewhere.

"She is here" she explained taking out a poke-ball with LS Inscribed on the front. Unlike an ordinary poke-ball which was red and white this one was black and white.

"We couldn't let anyone see her yet as she would draw far too much attention she continued.

"Here" she handed me the Poke-ball which I named the LS ball

"I wish you good luck. Oh and only open that when you get back to your room."

"thank you Bianca" I gave her a quick hug before waving and leaving.

(On the ship in Ash's room)

"Ok time to let her out" I was so excited to finally see her again even though it had only been a few hours (lol)

"Latias, come on out!" I pressed the button on the ball and the instantly a red beam of energy shot out. It merged into the form of Latias. Who in an instant, tackled me to the ground.

"Lati" she yelped in happiness, rubbing her head against my chest. I scratched her on the back of her head. She have off a soft coo in pleasure. I loved seeing her again. Even more so seeing her so happy.

I spent the next few hours playing with her and watching a show called lu-gi-ho-oh (yu-gi-oh lol) Until suddenly...Boom

"Ahhh" A massive flash emanates in front of me I grab hold of Latias right before I black out

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. Wasn't expecting any so quickly. I'm glad you don't think it's too bad. I understand that the first chapter was far too short. I will probable edit that over the weekend. I'm going to try and make this chapter much longer. Also leave ideas for what the team name should be called. Also yes it is sort of an Alto shipping but I thought I could combine several Ideas into one to make something new

Aaaahhh. My head was throbbing with pain. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. My mind was fuzzy I couldn't hear a thing. I suddenly felt like I was slammed into the ground. I blacked out.

I slowly open my eyes. Instantly I regret it. Its bright and my eyes haven't adjusted. My body feels like lead. And I think my hand has gone numb. As my eyes adjust I can finally see the blue sky. I look around and see I'm on a beach. The waves just reaching my feet. I look to my side. I see a Pokémon by my side. I realise my hand is gripped in its. I quickly push its hand off. I don't remember ever seeing a Pokémon like this before... but she did look familiar. I try to remember how I got here, but I can't remember anything. I can't even remember my own name... ok now I'm scared. How can I not remember my own name.

A sudden groan comes from beside me and I realise the Pokémon next to me is waking up. Its white with a few areas red and a triangle on its chest. It has wings and looks furry.

"uugghh" the voice is soft and sounds like a young girl. "where?" she looks around completely confused. Is this what I looked like when I woke up? Did I look this confused? "where am I?" she spots me "where am I and what are you? you look familiar?"

I panicked. what should I say? I manage to squeak out "I don't know can't remember anything" was she like me? can she remember anything?

"what!?" she screamed out "you too!?" she started to look really scared and confused. slowly she starts to calm down. Finally she manages to speak out "what are we going to do?" What are we going to do? I really need to think of something.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spot the tip of a house. I seems to be thatched. It seems like that is a good place to go.

"we could go up there" I point towards the house I just saw. She looks towards it and nods

"seems good enough" She said. It was our best shot.

We spend the next ten minutes walking/gliding up to the house we saw. We talk and finally manage to remember our names. I remember being called Ash and her name was Latias. I'm so frustrated that I can't remember anything else. As we got to the top of the hill I could see that there was a whole town in front of me. I wonder if I can get any help?

Me and my new friend head into the town where there are more Pokémon walking around, running stalls and generally chatting around. Looking around I spot a billboard. I walk closer to look at the advert. It read

" **New recruits wanted for wigglypuff's guild. Go to the guild to join an exploration team. Get ready for an adventure! Rooms and food will be provided!"**

This sounded perfect! Somewhere to stay and something to do. I decided to bring up the idea with Latias.

"Latias look at that billboard there!" she gazes towards it and realises what I mean.

"you want to join an exploration team with me?" That's exacts what I wanted and it sounded like a good idea.

"yes. We will have a place to stay and get food." My stomach rumbled. I want to get there now!

"ok let's go!"

I walk with Latias up the steep slope to the Guild. The building was shaped like a wigglypuff, but it looked small? I looked at the entrance there was a sign there saying for new recruits to stand on the opening.

"I'll go first ok" I wondered what it would be like. It can't be that bad can it? I walked forwards and stood on the opening which was covered in crisscrossed wooden poles covering the opening to stop anyone falling through. suddenly a voice broke out.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected. Whose footprints whose footprints. The footprints belong to...

I'm going to end it there. This was slightly longer than last time but I thought that that was the best way to end it. Leave ideas on what Pokémon you think it should be. Review and tell me any bad points.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I think it's obvious what Pokémon he is going to be. Thank you for so many reviews and favs. Well I'm sorry it took so long but here is the update. ENJOY.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected. Whose footprints? whose footprints?. The footprints belong to Riolu. The footprints belong to Riolu." Well that was anticlimactic. "hey I think I see someone else there. Stand on the opening" I quickly step off the opening and Latias glides over.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected. Whose footprints? whose footprints? The footprints belong to... to... I, I don't know?" Well this is confusing. Suddenly a new voice spoke up.

 **"what do you mean you don't know? you have never had a problem except when those new people came a few months back"**

"I don't know I have never seen footprints like these before"

 **"whatever they seem to be ok send them in!"**

The gate in front of us opens up. Me and Latias go inside to join the guild. We go down a ladder into a large room. There are Pokémon all around us chatting. There are two boards and a window off to our left.

A bird like Pokémon hopped up to us.

"Are you here to join an exploration team" his eyes glanced towards Latias and they widened. "you're a La-ttt-ias" well durr like that wasn't obvious

"yes we are here to join an exploration team" I had to interrupt his stuttering it was getting really annoying.

"yes of course follow me" He takes us down another ladder into another large room where there is more activity he leads me into what seems to be an office. Inside there is a mother-load of treasure and at the end of the room is a large pink Pokémon. It is staring into space... Is it asleep?

"guild master I have two Pokémon here who wish to join a guild" The guild master snaps out of it.

"hi I see you want to join the guild. Tell me your team name"

I wasn't aware that we needed a team name so i said the first thing that came into my mind "we are team Riolias" (mix of the words Riolu and Latias)

"so your called team Riolias ok here let me register you YOOOMTAH" (que big flash) "you are now registered here is your explorers bag" he passes me a small backpack. I open it and find a map two badges and two items.

"in your bag there are two items called a power band and a green bow. All new explorers get items like that. The power band increases ATK and the green bow increases all stats by a small amount. Anyway off you go" way to cut it off wigglypuff I thought

"you two follow me I will teach you the basics" We follow chatot upstairs and go to one of the boards we saw earlier. "this is where you will get most of your tasks. As an exploration team you will also be required to do some quests. These can be rescue missions, escorts or deliveries. Upon completing the task you will get a cash reward and sometimes some nice items. I am going to send you on your first task with a very experienced member of the guild to help you. They have just come back from saving the world... twice from an UBER evil villain called Darkrai. Ahhh here they are now..." I turn my head towards the ladder where I see a chimchar and a piplup climb down from above and walk towards us.

"hello chatot is everything ok here" they seem very friendly. I have a feeling I could get on well with them.

"yes. There are two new recruits that I want you to teach. Just take them on a mission and show them the ropes"

"Sure thing chatot" Chatot nods and walks off. Chimchar turns toward me

"Ok hi there. I'm going to tell you about the basics. In the tasks you need to go into a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon is a special kind of dungeon that has a certain number of floors and changes every time you go in. If you feint you get kicked right back out lose all your money and half your items, so it's best if you don't feint.

"Ok so I think I understand" Said Latias

"For our first practice we will be going to beach cave. It was the first dungeon I ever went to and it is very easy" I guess it's fair enough. I have never even used an attack before.

"Ok I'm going to lead the way follow me"

I follow him to the beach where we first awoke. we stop right before the entrance to the cave

"ok so this is the cave. I'm going to be as uninvolved as possible ok"

We enter the cave. It is like a small labyrinth.

"ok we are almost at the first staircase, keep an eye out for trouble" said Chimchar.

Suddenly a Pokémon jumps out in front of me. I react out of instinct, a rod of aura extends from between my hand. I spin and smash the aura rod into the omystar. I crumples to the ground unconscious. Immediately after another Pokémon appears a few meters away from me. With one hand holding the aura staff I form and Aura Sphere and shoot it towards it. Another 1 hit ko. I see Latias holding her own behind me. Her arm glowing purple. Latias downs her final opponent and shoots to my side.

"sweet moves you two" said piplup. She looks genuinely impressed.

"look out I yell" just as piplup is smashed by an omystar. To my surprise she shrugs it off and defeats it with a single bubble.

"I'm far stronger than them" she explains.

I just nod. In the distance is see a group of three of four Pokémon of various types. I decide to try a combo move I form an aura sphere and shoot it up into the air I then quickly form an bone rush and smash it forwards at incredible speeds. It blows up, blasting the Pokémon everywhere.

"wow dood that was epic" exclaimed Chimchar

"let's go down the stairs before anyone else shows up ok" I hurry towards the stairs and went down. I exited the dungeon and headed back to the guild. when we got back.

"wow dood I was so impressed by what I saw back there. You performed a powerful combo move using moves a Riolu normally can't even learn" I'm not even supposed to be able to use the moves I just did? ok this is really odd.

"anyway come on for a good dinner" I follow him to the kitchen and eat a big meal of berries. After that we head to bed.

That night. "why are we here" I suddenly spoke out loud. "we have to be here for a reason. Whatever it is I will find out. Goodnight Latias...

Once again thank you for so many likes favourites and follows. Remember to leave reviews and this time I want you to give me ideas about missions they could do. I will try and update some when next week. Peace out.


End file.
